<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Universe is Calling by innokentya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500924">The Universe is Calling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya'>innokentya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктору говорят: «Беги». <br/>(Помни, забывай, не оглядывайся, возвращайся, уходи, останься).<br/>Доктор всегда слушается и бежит.<br/>Спешит навстречу приключениям. Потому что Вселенная зовет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Graham O'Brien, Twelfth Doctor &amp; Clara Oswin Oswald</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Отцы и дети. Часть 1 (Двенадцатый и Клара Освальд)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сборник древних драбблов, родившихся по мере просмотра сериала.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>О чем ты можешь мечтать, великий тысячелетний человек?</p><p>Богатство? Признание? Слава? Вечная жизнь?</p><p>О нет. В какой-то степени все перечисленное у тебя имеется, так что... Ты можешь быть великим, ты можешь быть тысячелетним, но в первую очередь всегда остаешься человеком. Когда-нибудь ты захочешь, чтобы после тебя остались твои дети, твоё наследие.</p><p>В твоих ладонях — сосредоточие всего времени, но не находится даже доли секунды, чтобы выбрать имя для дочери. Впрочем, она в этом и не нуждается, ведь уже приходит к тебе вместе с ним.</p><p>Клара. Освальд.</p><p>Ты морщишься, пробуя имя на вкус.</p><p>[Что же, все могло быть и куда хуже, правда?]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Прощание (Двенадцатый и Клара Освальд)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Таймлайн – s9e10 «Узри ворона»</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Клара Освальд. </p><p>Маленькая, глупая, безрассудная девчонка.</p><p>Одна из самых мудрых женщин, встречавшихся Доктору.</p><p>Он гордится каждым её решением и просит остаться с ним до конца. Он просит Клару не сбегать.</p><p>Ответом служит отрицательный кивок головой. Она не может исполнить эту просьбу, потому что сама всегда велела делать обратное.</p><p>Клара Освальд ведь умница. Она знает, что советовать.</p><p>
  <i>«Беги, умник, беги».</i>
</p><p>Улыбнувшись Доктору в последний раз, Клара уходит. Уходит потому, что знает: родители не должны видеть, как умирают их дети.</p><p>
  <i>[Доктор не может не смотреть.]</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Непонятливый (Двенадцатый и Ашильда; Клара Освальд)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Таймлайн — где-то в районе s9e10 и s9e12.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я смотрела, как умирают звезды. Это было красиво, — говорит Ашильда, точно зная, в каком месте и когда стоит сделать паузу.</p><p>Её спокойный тон почему-то прошибает до самых костей, заставляя каждое из сердец все быстрее и быстрее колотиться о ребра.</p><p>— Нет, это было печально, — отрезает Доктор и даже не меняется в лице, заслышав уточняющее:</p><p>— Нет. Это было и красиво, и печально. Но тебе этого не понять. Ты не любишь завершений.</p><p>«Тебе этого не понять» остается с Доктором как отвешенная женой пощечина за измену — точно так же горит и саднит, только не снаружи, а внутри. «Ты не любишь завершений» и вовсе превращается в невидимое, но физически ощущаемое клеймо, потому как это Доктору крыть нечем. Он действительно их не любит. </p><p>Только Ашильда все равно глубоко ошибается.</p><p>Она может считать себя великим знатоком жизни Доктора, следить за сменой его спутников и спутниц, наблюдать за тем, как Вселенная все медленнее и медленнее катится к своему закату... И всегда приходить к ложному выводу.</p><p>«Тебе этого не понять», брошенное в Конце Времени ради поддержания диалога, медленно стучит в висках неровным пульсом.</p><p>Доктор застывает, глядя на раскинувшую руки Клару и огромного ворона, летящего ей навстречу.</p><p>
  <i>«Тебе этого не понять».</i>
</p><p>Ну, конечно, куда ему, глупому-глупому Доктору? </p><p>Доктору, сжигающему звезду лично; создающему солдат из медиков; стирающему память; жертвующему семьей; ломающему время... И все, чтобы спасти. Кого-то. От чего-то. Зачем-то...</p><p>И правда, куда ему?</p><p>
  <i>«Тебе этого не понять».</i>
</p><p>Доктор знает, насколько красивы звезды. Они чудесны и замечательны — маленькие и огромные, согревающие и замораживающие, дарящие жизнь и отбирающие её... А как они восхитительны в момент смерти! Ох, это ослепительное сияние, что затапливает все вокруг...</p><p>
  <i>«Тебе этого не понять».</i>
</p><p>Иногда звезды умирают от руки Доктора.</p><p>(Почти как и его спутницы).</p><p>Почти, как Клара прямо сейчас и на протяжении каждого оставшегося до конца Вселенной мгновения. </p><p>Крылья ворона вспарывают вместе с воздухом и грудную клетку Доктора.</p><p>
  <i>«Тебе этого не понять».</i>
</p><p>Доктор бы поспорил. </p><p>Он — человек-время. Он понимает всё.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Но (Двенадцатый и Клара Освальд)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сколько бы седины ни было в волосах Доктора, он остается мальчишкой и сорванцом. Он взахлеб рассказывает истории о планетах, на которых бывал, и исключительно правдиво изображает, что верит в ложь своих спутников.</p><p>Они уверены, что смогли его провести; он уверен, что смог обмануть их — вокруг царят мир, покой и взаимопонимание. Лжецы хорошо понимают друг друга, актеры видят себе подобных издалека.</p><p>Доктор всегда делает вид, что верит Кларе. Клара обнадеживает себя, что так все и есть. Они держат баланс друг для друга и почти счастливы.</p><p>Почти, потому что для этого самого баланса Вселенной всегда необходимо «но».</p><p>В случае Клары «но» облачено в попытки понять, почему Доктор иногда бывает таким заносчивым, самонадеянным и бессердечным.</p><p>В случае Доктора «но» передает всю глубину его непонимания такого отношения к себе. Ведь он совершил много ошибок, перекрыв их все спасенными жизнями и мирами; он видел кровь, чувствовал ее на своих пальцах и всегда ощущает ее эфемерный запах вокруг; он умел и умеет улыбаться, сопереживать и радоваться за других.</p><p>А Клара все еще считает его бессердечным.</p><p>«Но» ведь это невозможно по одной простой причине.</p><p>У Повелителей Времени сразу два сердца.</p><p>
  <i>[Клара Освальд, надеюсь, ты никогда не узнаешь, каково это — чувствовать за двоих.]</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Без имени и лица (Двенадцатый и Клара Освальд)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Доктор может не помнить лица Освальд, но он очень хорошо помнит ее самоотверженность.</p><p>Девочка без имени и лица всплывает в памяти яркими отрывками действий.</p><p>Однажды, перетряхивая карманы старого пиджака, Доктор натыкается на десяток небольших карточек с фразами, которые, судя по всему, учат логичному поддержанию разговора. Он не помнит, но уверен, что этот набор подсказок по социализации ему вручила Освальд.</p><p>Девочка без имени и лица всплывает в памяти яркими отрывками фраз.</p><p>Доктору и его спутникам, вольным и невольным, часто угрожает опасность. Что поделать, Повелители Времени — своеобразный магнит для неприятностей, это их отличительная черта. Не проходит практически ни дня, чтобы в окружении Доктора не прозвучал приказ бежать. Иногда эта фраза адресуется лично ему, иногда — задыхаясь от собственной скорости, Доктор сам бросает её кому-то другому. Всегда по-разному произносимое  «Беги» каждый раз находит одинаковый отклик в мыслях Доктора. Оно должно звучать чуть выше, чуть требовательней и чуть строже, практически по-учительски. Доктор не помнит, но уверен, что лучше всех команду о незамедлительном бегстве отдавала Освальд.</p><p>Девочка без имени и лица всплывает в памяти яркими отрывками чувств.</p><p>Эмоциональная составляющая — далеко не главный конек Доктора: он либо отдается ощущениям полностью, либо абсолютно не понимает, как следует реагировать. Никаких сложностей с такой двойственностью у него нет, но порой он правда беспомощен в понимании собственных чувств, возникающих по поводу и без. Взять бы только к примеру воронов. Доктор убежден, что они не должны заставлять его чувствовать, только вот как бы не так. Несмотря на всю боль, которую ему почему-то причиняют эти птицы, он ими абсолютно заворожен. Вороны — величественные, красивые, спокойные, знающие цену себе и своему времени. Доктор не помнит, но уверен, что каким-то неведомым образом вороны были связаны с Освальд.</p><p>А, может, и не были?</p><p>Скорее всего, у него просто когда-то был ручной ворон.</p><p>Так странно. </p><p>Доктор уверен, что его звали Клара.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Отцы и дети. Часть 2 (Тринадцатая и Грэм О'Брайен)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Доктор не знает, по какой причине, но кроме спутников за спиной всегда есть кто-то еще.</p><p>Кто-то вроде отца, защитника, человека, который верит. К сожалению, Доктор не умеет верить в себя настолько же сильно, как делают они. А потому подводит их раз за разом.</p><p>Сначала Питера Тайлера, затем — Уилфреда Мотта и, в конце концов, Брайана Уильямса.</p><p>Всем этим мужчинам Доктор обещает уберечь их маленьких девочек и каждый раз нарушает свое слово. </p><p>Наверное, именно поэтому его двенадцатая регенерация — такой же мужчина. Взрослый, серьезный, ответственный. Чтобы охранять, беречь, любить спутницу, как собственную дочь.</p><p>Как оказывается, Доктор не создан для роли отца.</p><p>(Слишком больно, в конечном счете, терять собственных детей).</p><p>Глядя на Грэма О’Брайена, Доктор думает, что в этот раз маленькой девочкой является она сама. Единственное, о чем она просит все время и пространство — не потерять человека, который ведет себя так похоже на отца.</p><p>Отца, которого прежде постоянно приходилось подводить.</p><p>Больше Доктор этого не допустит.</p><p>(Как минимум, она на это надеется. Впрочем, она — Доктор Надежды. Ей положено).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Доспехи (Тринадцатая, король Яков)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Таймлайн — s11e8 «Искатели ведьм».</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Доктор смотрит на короля, не мигая. Ей не страшно ни капли, она привыкла попадать в передряги, выберется — не впервой.</p><p>— Должно быть, удобно играть роль врага Дьявола, прикрываясь титулом? — выплевывает она, памятуя, что лучшая защита — нападение. Она не учитывает, что этим правилом может пользоваться каждый.</p><p>— Прямо как ты прячешься за именем «Доктор»?</p><p>Такого ответа Доктор не ожидает. Из-за него почему-то слишком перехватывает дыхание, будто нос забили нюхательным табаком, и это ни разу не помогает верно соображать.</p><p>Доктор может не бояться трудностей, продолжать влезать в неприятности и спасать миры.</p><p>Список того, что способно выбить ее из колеи, весьма скуден.</p><p>Напоминание о том, что имя «Доктор» — её личные доспехи, — один из его пунктов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Разрушительница (Доктор и ко, Солитракт)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Доктор понимает все сразу, как только дом сотрясает первый мощный толчок.</p><p>Солитракт рушит все — себя изнутри, проход между мирами и их, единственную настоящую, вселенную.</p><p>Доктор знает причину, но придумывает кучу научно-правдоподобных отговорок для остальных. Ей не привыкать разгадывать сложные разгадки, она специалист в ребусах, но еще она совершенно не готова жертвовать своими друзьями и всем, что живет, существует и дышит, ради собственной блажи.</p><p>Когда она видит лягушку, говорящую с ней голосом Грэйс, сердце пропускает почти расслабленный удар. Она не криви душой, называя Солитракт другом, ей безмерно интересно узнать, как здесь все устроено и сколько всего нового она способна узнать. А еще она абсолютно точно уверена, что обязана вернуться.</p><p>Оказавшись в реальности и уничтожив портал, Доктор наконец-то выдыхает. Она удостоверяется, что с Грэмом, Яс и Райаном все в порядке, спрашивает Эрика, чем они с дочерью планируют заняться, и, убедившись, что все налаживается, зовет спутников в следующее путешествие. Она продолжит улыбаться, шутить, толкать речи о серьезном и важном, спасать людей / планеты / миры, влипать вместе со своей бандой в неприятности, как и всегда…</p><p>Все, что угодно, лишь бы не думать о настоящих причинах погибели Солитракта.</p><p>Солитракта, который без проблем смог бы вместить их пятерых.</p><p>Солитракта, который не выдержал всех, кого Доктор снова хотела бы увидеть рядом.</p><p>Всех, с кем ей пришлось попрощаться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>